This invention relates to pedestal mounted rocker arms of the type used in internal combustion engine valve trains and, more particularly, to a means for preventing lateral pivoting movement of the rocker arms out of the plane of reciprocal movement while maintaining the rocker arms and support means as an assembly prior to their installation on the engine.